A found farwell from a close mate
by Twisted-Thorns25
Summary: How would it effect you or any of members after discovering a letter in 2-D's bedroom that read the following. After a reccent accident that put's him back and from the hospital. Then just leaves without ever saying good-bye...
1. Chapter 1

_**To whom ever finds this letter...**_

Its funny. I never was one to be taken seriously. Ever! At least that's what the other kids in school or at my uncles organ shoppe use to say.

Envied all the other lads that got luckily or mixed up with the wrong girls. All of them ridiculing me on my looks and manners. Just for them to feel more at ease. They would come running to me. From every horn dog trying to get in bed with them. Been called so many tasteless names. Then when I did manage to stick up for myself it only made my dilemma worsen off. My dad couldn't do a bloody thing but tell me the same nonsense that.

"It only hurts if you allow it to get under you're skin!"

Well he sure wasn't told enough what he really should have been doing. Because at a certain point the pain just became too over bearing and had a long stay in mother's hospital/job one too many times before I even graduated. Mum was the worse! She always been such angel and I really love her so. But of course she had to one side me at everything that completely made more sense! Never was a troubled cock or anything like that sort of poor unruly renegade.

Please don't feel the need for pitty. Or hold an ounce of grudge. This was only for the best of my persona and for the sake our band mates. Paula C. reminded me a lot of a teach I had a heart on in middle school, however, didn't help that the other cheeky blokes wanted a piece of her too. When it came down on making friends it was hell for this poor sod.

Everyone either be littled or thought that I was just too dim witted. Always trying to gain some sort of manipulation at my expense. Noone had any control or authority over these childeren. One time a peer from Biology had a bad week with his father and took it out on me. He hit my back so hard that I had to miss school for a month. Little creep had what was coming for him. His harrasment continued onwards til his family had placed him in military school.

Amazingly from every bit of pain that my body suffered. Slowly it just became more immune from the shocks, stabbings, you name it...

Regardless of what my own body could tolerate. No matter what, the injuries to my skull hindered more and more. Progressing horribly. Most kids were just either given therapy or some form of medication for just being out of hand. Sadly, I wished forever that for once I was on of those kids instead. Life then perhaps could improved a great deal on my poor self-esteem.

Maybe the idea of being placed on Anti-depressants would have not seem so bad. As most people thought! What never came across me is why do we have so many side effects in these little things? Can't we just have a more positive spin on our health? Really, so many families or socities would highly apperciate it a bunch.

Since that reccent accident from 3 wks ago by. (We-know-what.) I regained so much enclosuer with my well being. Expect intellectually; it will take some time to finally get back to where I was before hand. If tho. My parents use to be so proud of my accomplishments. And almost placed me in one of the best harbor universities. In general really could of been ideal for me but then again. We might never even knew eachother's existence.

Russel; you were a dream come true. Real friends only come about a few times per person. I know you never really meant to feel the way you did of me. So don't feel too badly. We all had are share of being or judge others placed upon how they carry themselves.

Noodle dear; don't ever stop being a sweet heart. Not many girls or women your age may not ever fully know what real love truly is. Are very likely to either experience it in their later years. Or never find it at all.

Murdoc; as much as it pains me at least I can say something about you. Not everyone can say without a hint of disgust. Or harvest some sort of pure loath towards yourself. I did mean it in our interview for the book. But c'mon! Does every hard core minger such as you, must think highly of everything to be considered Homosexual?

If two women who have been long time childhood friends can infact. Embrace eachother without it being seemingly sexy or gross. Then men should also be entitled! Last time I checked in Old English Literature or Historic events mostly of any 1800 century men could express themselves freely. Without a hint of immaturity following them left and right. I seriously don't give a shit if you weren't raised properly.

Ignorance isn't based or has bollox to do with genetics, sex, ethnic background. Especially within Religion. Because of some of the ways of most spiritual teachings amongst churches. Tend to dictate. No wonder I turned over to Buddhism. Our current reflection of a role in mordern has become more of the _BUTT_ of an old joke. That just won't die any time soon.

If everybody could strip away what as made you what you've become...

Will anyone still worship you...

Would any women/groupe might think of you often...

Or moreover, would we still be even famous?

These are just somethings you'll have to figure out on your own. As this letter closes don't ever forgive or forget me. My mission is needed elsewhere beyond what any artist could ever notion. More importantly don't ever come looking for me because I won't come quietly without a fight. So kindly respect my wishes for I'm not willing too revert back into that droned zombie just to endure ten more years of a likelihood. That no mere man should ever feel that is right.

- _This might be one of the few 2-D related shorts that doesn't have the others of the band calling it quits. __Because he would obviously be the last person on record to do such an act. For how he's portrayed within the storyline or by other fans. He's not favorite but this came to mind from watching a few Foamy Rants on youtube from earlier today. _


	2. Zombie Epilouge

Somewhere out on the far open road in a desert in California. A lone man takes a few more puffs from his cigrate. Lementing threw the pervious entires in his journal as his only means of company. Contining where he left off...

_Its been over a half a year now since I left that note. Can't say I'm finally getting somewhere in life let alone know exactly where I'm headed._

_Finally gain some weight and cutted back on me medication. As for the spikey blue hair; its been dyed back into the natural hair I had before my first head-trauma. _

_These nights have been insanely loney. Had depreved sleep for nearly a few wks back. When something out here was lurking about and messing with me. I still have no idea whom or what the hell it is!_

_I'm just glade the next town is coming up. Its one of those more humble folky ones. Where its not over crowed and beyond religiously paraniod in the norm of mentality._ _I still remember getting blasted has a ever with a close friend back in my hometown. Where he introduced me to slashers and zombie flicks_.

_Childeren Of The Korn; from that Steven Kings fellow._..

The man looks up from his writing from some bizzare creecking noises. Coming from abonded well. Then sighs in relief.

_Well anyhow other then having the 'bejeuses' scared from out of my tried witts. I still miss my band mates dearly. I honestly don't want to return if things can't be different now. My hearts begged me for months to go back... _

_But for what? _

_Murdoc; being the way that he's always been must be finally glade to be rid of me. Since he always hated my groupie status. Can't say if Russel even somewhat misses me. Since I was being a bit of a pain before I bailed on them._

_ Noodle is entirely iffy. Tho we had our moments as silbings. In the end she felt more like a mother then a younger sister half the time. *Sighs*_

_Again my heart is teasing threw my agonised judgement. And close to tears at this point, but for once, I can't say one thing then chicken out of my decisions any longer! _

_I do have my regrets but its too late to take any of this back..._

_It could be a while until I can write any thing in the next entire._

The journal is closed while 2-D cries holding on to himself. With the silent winds blown gently againist his frame. No longer able to bring himself to give further details. A black pint sized demon with yellow glowing eyes and a large red inverted cross. Watches him from not too far away. Phase 2 back in Essex had ended and the future hanged in the balance for the rest of the ex-singers sanity. _  
_


End file.
